Trunks' Special Mission
by A.L. Blackwell
Summary: Trunks goes to the past to try and save Planet Vegeta.....
1. A Visitor From the Future

Author's note: This is my very first Fanfic so please cut me some slack.  
  
**Trunks' Special Mission**  
**  
Chapter 1- Visitor from the future**  
  
Trunks got strange looks shot at him as he walked down the long corridors of the Saiyan Headquarters. He wasn't paying any attention to the people staring at him he was just thinking about what his father had told him. Vegeta had told him how Frieza had blown up the Saiyans' home planet. Vegeta had also told him that Kakarrot's father, Bardock, Had tried to stop Frieza himself but Failed miserably.  
  
So Trunks took matters into his own hands and decided to go into the past to try and help Bardock save Planet Vegeta. He was almost to the main desk, located in the center of the building, when he had bumped into a young woman in Saiyan Armor. He turned to apologize but she was already gone. As he approached the desk he saw a man in are late 20's sitting at the desk. He was wearing Green Saiyan Armor, he apparently was busy so Trunks stood and waited politely. The man looked up at the strangely dressed young man. Trunks was wearing his normal boots with Navy Blue baggy pants black tank top and blue denim Capsule Corp jacket and his sword strapped on his back.  
  
As the guy stared at him Trunks said," I my name is Trunks I'm here to see Bardock.".  
  
"Oh...umm...Hold on please let me check if he is in......Sorry but he is currently on a mission." said the man.  
  
"Oh!" said Trunks.  
  
"I can send you to one of his friends until he gets back." "He should be back anytime."  
  
"Oh and my name is Nova."  
  
"Ok" said Trunks replying to all three of Nova's statements  
  
"Ok go to room 43 corridor 8." said Nova pointing in the direction of corridor 8.  
  
"Ok, Thanks, Nova"  
  
As Trunks walked down corridor 8 he was thinking of the girl he had bumped into earlier. I wonder if I will ever see her again thought Trunks.  
  
Back at Nova's desk, Nova was calling Bardock's friend on the phone to let her know she had a visitor. "Hello Leticia here." answered a woman's voice. "This is Nova at the main desk; I am just calling to let you know a young man named Trunks is on his way to your living quarters. He is here for Bardock but Bardock is on his way back from a mission and I sent him to you so you could keep him busy until Bardock gets here." said Nova. "Ok" Replied Leticia.  
  
Leticia was a young woman she was 17 years old she had Dark brown hair with blue eyes. She stood '5"5. She was a low class warrior who of course was a Saiyan. She had been fighting since she was 3. Her parents died on a mission when she was 6 years old. She has lived next door to Bardock since then. She and Bardock had become good friends and she often went on missions with Bardock and his crew.  
  
As Leticia hung up the phone she heard a knock at the door. That must be Trunks she thought to her self. She opened the door to see a Purple haired young man about the same age as her standing there. She looked at him then said "Hi, I am Leticia." "Hey you're the guy I bumped into earlier."  
  
"Yeah I am."Replied Trunks nervously.  
  
"So, you must be Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah that's me." said Trunks smiling.  
  
"Well come on in" she said moving out of his way.  
  
Trunks walked in casually, looked around."Dang this place is bigger on the inside; it looks small from the outside."  
  
"Yeah, I know." replied Leticia. "Have a seat."  
  
Trunks walked over to the over stuffed purple chair and sat down.  
  
"Comfy?" asked Leticia  
  
"Yes. Very"  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked  
  
"Sure, I'll have some water." replied Trunks  
  
"ok" she walked to the kitchen to get him some water. 'He's kind of cute 'she thought to herself.  
  
When she returned she found Trunks standing in front of a picture he seemed to be looking at it very carefully. He was looking at a picture of Leticia, Bardock and his crew.  
  
"It was taken after my first mission with Bardock and his crew" she said startling Trunks a little.  
  
She walked over to Trunks and gave him his water.  
  
"Thank you" said Trunks as he sat back down.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Leticia asked  
  
"Well I really need to talk to Bardock, it's about something important."  
  
"Oh." said Leticia "Well could you tell me?"  
  
"I guess" he replied "Well I came here from the future, to help Bardock stop Frieza from destroying this planet."  
  
"Why would you want to do that? I mean you don't even seem like your a Saiyan and all." said Leticia  
  
"Well....Just to let you know i am half Saiyan. And in my time there are hardly any Saiyans left, there are only two full Saiyans left." Explained Trunks  
  
"Well who are these two full Saiyans?" asked Leticia  
  
"Bardock's son Goku...err...Kakarot and my father."  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"My father is........"  
  
Suddenly the phone rings. "Hello, Leticia here......yeah.....ok.......thanks....bye."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Trunks  
  
"It was just Nova he was letting me know Bardock is on his way here"  
  
"Oh, ok" replied Trunks  
  
'Dang I was hoping to have some more time alone with her.' , thought Trunks.  
  
I should have the next chappy up soon!


	2. Bardock's Arrivial

**Chapter 2: Bardock's Arrival**  
  
As Bardock walked down the corridor to his living quarters he was stopped by Nova.  
  
"Hey Bardock!" Nova called making people turn and look. Bardock turned and walked over to Nova. "Yeah, what do you want?" replied Bardock with a sound of impatience in his voice.  
  
"You have a visitor, I sent him to Leticia until you got back from your mission."  
  
"Okay....thanks."  
  
Bardock then turned back to the direction he was previously walking. Before he went to Leticia's he stopped by his living quarters to get a shower and change his armor. 'Why would anyone want to visit me?' thought Bardock. He quickly turned off the water and walked in to his sleeping quarters, opened his closet and got out a fresh set of Saiyan armor and changed.  
  
He tried to comb his hair but gave up when the comb got stuck. After about 20 minutes he finally got the comb out.  
  
Back in Leticia's living quarters....  
  
"So tell me who is your father?" asked Leticia for the six-thousandth time.  
  
"Like I said you don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"I'll give you a box of cookies!" Leticia said in a pleading voice. She was also giving him the puppy dog face.  
  
"Oh! Don't give me that face!"  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Both Trunks and Leticia stopped arguing right away, and looked towards the door.  
  
"Are you going to get that?" asked Trunks  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Leticia hopping up from the couch and ran towards the door.  
  
"It's probably Bardock."  
  
As Leticia opened the door Bardock was just about to knock again but Leticia stopped Bardock's fist just in time.  
  
"Oops.....Gomen" Bardock said embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay" Leticia said happily smiling.  
  
"Nova said I have a visitor."  
  
"Yeah....you do. Come on in!" said Leticia moving out of the door way.  
  
Trunks immediately stood up and walked over to Bardock. "Hi, I'm Trunks!"  
  
"I really need to talk to you its very important."  
  
"O.......kay....'' said Bardock a bit nervous. "What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well.......It's about Frieza!"  
  
"What about Frieza?" Bardock asked.  
  
"He is going to destroy this planet exactly two days from now!" Trunks explained  
  
"I knew Frieza was going to turn on us, I had a vision!"  
  
"There you go with those visions of yours!"Letica said impatiently.  
  
Both of the Saiyan men turned and locked their eyes on Leticia.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
All of a sudden Bardock bursts out laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" demanded Leticia.  
  
"Oh....Nothing!" said Bardock trying not to laugh.  
  
"Tell me now!" Demanded Leticia.  
  
"Bardock, what are you laughing at?" asked Trunks a little confused.  
  
Bardock turned and whispered something in Trunks' ear. All of a sudden Trunks starts to laugh.  
  
"NOW...WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"  
  
"Um...you look like you wet your armor." Blurted Trunks.  
  
"Crap! I spilt water on myself."  
  
"Looks like you had an accident!" shouted Bardock.  
  
"SHUT UP MONKEY BUTT!!!" yelled Leticia.  
  
"Look whose talking." said Bardock in a serious voice.  
  
Leticia shut up right that instant.  
  
"Can you two please stop arguing?"  
  
Leticia and Bardock shot looks at Trunks that could kill.  
  
"I think i am going to go change now." Leticia said nervously.  
  
She then walked past Trunks and into her sleeping quarters.  
  
'Why do men have to be so hard to understand?' Leticia asked her self.  
  
When Leticia walked out she was wearing regular clothes. A black t-shirt with black tight pants.  
  
Trunks took one look at her and smiled.  
  
'Dang she's hott!' thought Trunks almost spilling water on his pants.  
  
Leticia blushed when she saw Trunks staring at her.  
  
"Trunks? Vegeta to Trunks! Vegeta to Trunks!" shouted Bardock  
  
Trunks then suddenly snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Gomen" Trunks said quietly slightly blushing.  
  
"It's okay."Letica said smiling at Trunks.  
  
"Anyways."  
  
"So what do you want me to do about Freiza?" asked Bardock  
  
"Help me stop him."  
  
"Well...I do need to get some revenge on him. He destroyed all of my crew." said Bardock with anger and hatred in his voice.  
  
"He destroyed you creww?"Asked Leticia  
  
"Yes, Today." said Bardock sounding a bit depressed.  
  
"Gomen." said Leticia  
  
"It's alright, but I sure will miss them."  
  
"So will I"  
  
"They were really faithful warriors." said Bardock.  
  
"Anyhow let's get down to business."


End file.
